Show Me
by Ultrawoman
Summary: AU Futurefic One-shot. How long can Chloe and Oliver maintain a purely platonic business-type relationship, living in such close quarters? At some point, things have to boil over... Chlollie.


**A/N: Another leap into new territory for me. I love the character of Oliver Queen, and since my beautiful Chlex ship has all but sailed, I thought I'd take a shot at some Chlollie... not that I am anywhere close to giving up on Chlex yet... but whats a girl to do when confronted by the gorgeousness of Justin Hartley...**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Millar Gough Inc, DC Comics, and other important people that aren't me!**_

Show Me

Chloe got as far as the open door, her mouth half open to ask Oliver a question when she suddenly stopped. The moment her eyes came up from the papers in her hand and she actually looked at the man before her, all words just died on her tongue. Stood across the room from a target, the man who did business by day and played a Robin Hood type hero by night was a sight to be seen, lacking in shirt as he practised his archery skills. Though Chloe considered herself almost entirely immune to the superhero men that surrounded her so often, she had to admit that it was a bit of a treat to get such a view of the Green Arrow. No woman could resist a little ogling when so much skin and muscle were on offer, all hot and taut as the arrow left the bow, sailed across the space to the target and landed perfectly in the centre of the bullseye.

It was only then that Chloe realised she had stopped breathing, and only started again when the moment was over. Recovering quickly, she applauded Oliver's obvious skills and caught his attention at last.

"Chloe" he smiled, "how long have you been standing there?" he asked curiously as he put down his bow and turned to face her.

"Long enough" she nodded once as she walked further into the room, "but I learnt a long time ago not to interrupt a guy when he's handling his weapon..." she stopped a few steps away from Oliver, closing her eyes and visibly wincing as her brain caught up with her mouth, "I really just said that, didn't I?" she checked, opening one eye to peek at her friend.

"I'll be a gentleman and pretend I didn't hear a thing" he told her with a grin, causing Chloe to roll her eyes at his supposed chivalry.

"A good aim and charming too" she said, with her hand on her chest as if she were about to swoon, "Anything you don't do perfectly, Mr Queen?" she joked as she handed him the sheaf of papers she'd brought for him to see, and turned away to check if Oliver really had made the shot she'd seen as well as it appeared.

Sure enough the arrow was in the complete centre of the target, not so much as a millimetre out of line.

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Sullivan" he said as she glanced back over her shoulder at his still half-naked form, "This is amazing" he told her with a shake of his head that showed almost-disbelief.

She really was something else when it came to hacking and such, these drawings proved that. Schematics for yet another building that needed raiding and destroying by their league of heroes.

"Computer skills are little less impressive when compared to what you do" she shrugged, as she studied the high-tech long-bow propped nearby, running her fingers along the smooth edge.

Chloe honestly hadn't noticed Oliver had now abandoned his paperwork and was stood right behind her. She actually jumped a little when his arm came past her to reach for the weapon.

"You wanna try?" he asked her with a look that Chloe couldn't help but take as a challenge when she glanced up at him.

"You sure you trust me not to break anything?" she asked, only half-joking, after all there was a reason why she was the computer whiz and not an actual physical hero in her own right.

"Come on" the man behind the Green Arrow mask told her as he led her back to where he'd originally stood and put the bow in her hands, "it's not that hard, at least not the basics" he amended, knowing it would be both ridiculous and insulting to his own skills to suggest she would be as good as him on her first try.

Chloe wasn't sure she even remembered how to breathe, nevermind focus on what Oliver was saying to her or telling her to do. It was a while since she'd been close to a guy like this, her back pressed up against his bare chest, his hands sliding down the length of her arms and carefully positioning her fingers on the bow she held. It was a strangely sensual experience for a weapons demonstration, Chloe thought, but then that particular phrasing in her head led to badness so she tried to push that aside too.

"Relax" Oliver whispered in her ear when he felt her body tense against his own.

"Really wish I could" he heard her breathe unevenly, and couldn't help but smirk a little at the comment.

Chloe was a very capable member of his team and a good friend too, and though she was obviously attractive, it hadn't really occurred to him to get close to her... until now. It felt good to have a female form so close, it had been a while, and knowing Chloe was feeling whatever he was feeling too did wonders for his ego if nothing else.

"Okay" he said then, snapping the pair of them out of the oddly foggy daze that seemed to have drifted over them both, "Now, don't look at the arrow, look at where you want it to go, and then..." he moved her hand, encouraging her fingers to release the arrow which sailed effortlessly across the room and lodged in the target, considerably to the left of Oliver's own, but still within the coloured circles at least.

"Well, that doesn't look so bad for a first attempt" said Chloe, not having to wonder much on why her voice didn't sound loud or strong enough to her own ears, but choosing to ignore it anyway.

"Feels pretty good, doesn't it?" replied Oliver as she turned to look at him, his arms still around her body, whether intentionally or not.

"It really does" she nodded, neither of them seeming sure of exactly what they were talking about by now.

It was perhaps the most intense moment they'd ever shared. There was a general flirty air to conversation between the league and WatchTower at times. None of the guys were blind to Chloe's beauty and charm, and Bart in particular loved to play up to his Chloeliscious. Oliver hadn't let himself think about the little blonde in such a way before. They spent a lot of time talking business, very little time actually socialising as such, and certainly not a minute being romantic or anything of that nature. Now they were in a position to consider a possible new side to their relationship. It was a little too much for either of them to take in.

"Uh, I should go" said Chloe suddenly shaking her head and breaking a moment that could only lead to badness in the end, she was certain, "I have work to do" she muttered as she physically moved his arm away from her body and made to walk away.

Striding towards the door, Chloe knew Oliver was watching her, his eyes feeling as if they were burning twin holes in her back. This was insane, walking away from one of the hottest, sweetest, most charming guys she'd ever known in her life, just at the moment when she was pretty sure he was considering kissing her.

As her hands reached for the latch on the door, her fingers stilled on the mechanism without opening it. She honestly wasn't sure if it was more foolish to walk away from this or turn and face it.

It seemed Chloe and Oliver both made the same choice at almost the same moment as she shifted the lock into place just as she felt his presence right behind her. Turning around, Chloe felt her back against the door as he leaned in, the intensity in his eyes making her shiver in the best way. It had been too long since she felt like this.

"So, any more weaponry you want to show me, Mr Queen?" she smiled almost nervously, hoping to break a little tension, but Oliver's gaze was unwavering.

"You really want to make a joke in this moment?" he asked her, his hand on the door by her head as he leaned into her.

"I wasn't sure what else there was to do" she told him, having to swallow hard just to get those few words out.

"Oh, I have a suggestion..." he said softly, a moment before his lips met hers in a searing kiss that succeeded in taking her breath away.

Chloe gasped in air when he finally moved, though his lips never left her skin, kissing a trail around her jawline to her ear where he whispered words that made her heart rate double and her eyes roll up. She was lost to the feeling for a whole minute until suddenly there was a crackling in her other ear, and Chloe recalled the earpiece still attached to her. The device was removed by her own hand in one swift movement and thrown to the floor without a second thought.

"Sorry, boys" she said with a smile as she surrended to the moment, "WatchTower is temporarily offline"

The End


End file.
